


mismatched

by peachsneakers



Series: soulmate september [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anaroceit, Anxceit - Freeform, Background Intrulogical - Freeform, Creativitwins, Heterochromia, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Deceit | Janus Sanders, Insecurity, Janus and Roman aren't in a relationship with each other, M/M, Multi, Prinxiety - Freeform, Remus Logan and Patton are mentioned, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Virgil has two soulmates, self-deprecation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Janus didn't knowthiscould happen. He's not displeased, though. Not in the slightest.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: soulmate september [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906756
Comments: 26
Kudos: 229





	mismatched

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Day 17 - Everyone has heterochromia, one eye is your natural color the other is your soulmate’s natural color. Once you meet all eyes return to natural color.
> 
> special thanks to TheLittleTrashCat for helping me figure out the end!

Janus peers into the mirror, fingers tracing the splotchy birthmark covering one side of his face. His fingers clench, digging into the skin, but he ignores the pain. 

How could his soulmate ever love someone like _him_? 

He's short. All right, perhaps a soulmate could live with that. Height isn't the be all and end all of attraction. Underneath the hat he wears, his hair is perpetually untidy. One eye is gold-green, the other so vibrant a blue, it's nearly purple. He's not sure which is his natural color, but he hopes it's the gold one. Purple doesn't really suit him.

His birthmark- his mind stalls there, unwilling to describe the splotchy red stain that covers most of the left side of his face. That, if anything, will almost certainly drive his soulmate away. He's already lost friends over it, acquaintances unwilling to put up with the constant stares and whispers. Who pointed their own fingers and snickered behind cupped hands. They always said they didn't mean it, but he knows they were lying. He always knows when someone is lying.

He's weird. He wears gloves all the time because he can't stand most textures. He flaps his hands when he's excited and rocks on the balls of his feet to calm down. He's _obsessed_ with musicals and he's seen more bootleg recordings on Youtube than he's gone to regular movies. He likes to paint, but only with his fingers. The feel of the paint is soothing on his skin, in a way he can't quite explain. He almost always listens to music, playing the same song on repeat. 

Sometimes he wishes his soulmate was his best friend, Remus. Remus wouldn't care about his oddities or his birthmark or his height. Remus doesn't care about any of those things _now_. But Remus already found his soulmate in a tall, socially stunted nerd named Logan, and now both Remus's eyes are vivid green and both of Logan's are electric blue. It's kind of disappointing.

But none of that matters, Janus tells himself, taking a deep breath and turning away from the mirror. None of that matters because today, he's meeting Roman, Remus's brother, and Roman's new soulmate. He hasn't seen Roman much. He doesn't like to hang out with his brother's friends. Janus isn't even sure what color his eyes are. Or what they _were_ , considering. One's brown, he knows that much. But Roman likes to wear sunglasses and hide his eyes away, as if he doesn't quite trust the world. Janus wonders if he'll feel the same way, now that he's found his soulmate. Lots of people's little rituals and routines change when they find their soulmate. He's watched it happen.

"Virgil," he murmurs to himself, grabbing his car keys and letting himself out his front door. That's the name of Roman's new soulmate and he doesn't want to get it wrong. 'Virgil' is a pretty name, a _good_ name. Janus wonders what he'll look like, to live up to such a name. 

Virgil is taller than he is, but not by much. He's wrapped up in an enormous purple-patched hoodie, shoulders perpetually hunched as he listens to Roman talk, hands fluttering flamboyantly. Roman's sunglasses are nowhere in sight. Janus walks up, waiting patiently for Roman to notice him.

"Janus!" Roman says brightly. "It's nice to see you. We have a situation that Remus thought you could...help with."

"Oh?" Janus asks, polite. 

"My eyes aren't quite the same," Roman says. He turns toward Janus and Janus gasps. Both of Roman's eyes are a soft, rich brown. But the left one has an enormous splotch of gold-green. "Virgil has the same- oh wait, no, you-"

"Uh, hey," Virgil says, turning around and shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He has round glasses that magnify purple-blue eyes. Janus's mouth falls open. Virgil grins, his eyes crinkling. "You're as bad as Princey there," Virgil says, jerking his thumb toward Roman. "Wanna see your eyes?"

"Yes, please," Janus whispers. His voice doesn't feel like it belongs to him anymore. Virgil fishes out a compact mirror and tosses it his way. He fumbles it open and gasps. The dark blue is gone, like it's never been. In its place, both eyes are a vibrant gold, the left eye split with the same warm brown as Roman's eyes.

"What-" Janus says, without thinking. Virgil shrugs.

"As far as I can tell, I have two soulmates," Virgil says. "And you two aren't soulmates, but you aren't... _not_ soulmates? I guess?"

"I always thought if I would be soulmates or adjacent, it'd be with Remus," Janus murmurs. Roman laughs.

"Same," he admits. "You two are closer than me and Patton!"

"Soulmates," Janus breathes, shocked gaze turning back to Virgil. Insecurity strikes him and he wraps his arms around himself, staring resolutely at the pavement. 

"Whoa, what is it?" Virgil asks.

"You- you won't want to be soulmates with _me_ ," Janus mumbles. "Not when-" He points helplessly at his birthmark and shrugs.

"You think I care about that?" Virgil asks, his voice soft. Janus nods, miserable. "I mean, I care about it in the sense that I care about _you_. But it's just- it's a birthmark, right? No big deal. We all have stuff we're self-conscious about."

Janus's head jerks up in surprise. Virgil boops his nose and smiles.

"I hate my glasses," Virgil confides in a faux whisper. "And Roman's _super_ self conscious about his teeth."

"Hey!" Roman protests. "You don't need to spill _my_ secrets-"

"Right, like Janus isn't gonna find out eventually," Virgil snorts. "You're jealous of Remus's teeth because he never had braces and you did."

"To be fair, that was probably a courtesy to the orthodontist," Janus interjects. Roman snickers before he can stop himself.

"See?" Virgil says comfortably. "Your appearance doesn't affect how I feel about you, Janus. Except that I think you're really, _really_ cute." Pink spreads across Virgil's face. 

"Mood," Janus says on autopilot. Virgil shoves purple-dyed hair out of his face and smiles tentatively.

"Shall we move this gay fest off the sidewalk?" Roman asks. Janus flushes bright red and hastily nods.

"Sleepover at Roman's?" Virgil asks. "Remus and Logan might show up, but..."

"I have no problem with my best friend showing up, I promise," Janus says dryly. " _Roman_ might, but-"

"Hey!" Roman splutters. "He's my brother, I have a _right_." Janus laughs, feeling an odd sense of rightness settle in his chest as he looks into Virgil's eyes. Virgil extends each hand, grabbing each one of his soulmates, and starting to drag them down the sidewalk.

Roman doesn't actually live that far away. Janus finds himself staring at the white trim and raggedy bushes that dot the front lawn long before he thought he would. He pauses for a moment, hand slack in Virgil's grasp, as his mind grapples with the fact that he found his soulmate. He _has_ a soulmate. A soulmate who likes _him_.

"You coming?" Roman asks, door half open. Janus nods and steps inside.


End file.
